naruto_rpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lysanne De La Coure
thumb|400px|Jo-Nin Lysanne * Rang: Jo-Nin * Nachname/Clan: De La Coure * Vorname: Lysanne * Geschlecht: Weiblich * Alter: 20 * Geburtsdatum: 10.03 * Herkunft (Geburtsort): Taki - Galure * Derzeitiger Wohnort: Konoha, Wohnung * Team: * Element: Wasser / Blitz * Vater: Kyôya Utsuki * Herkunft des Vaters: Kumo - Gakure * Mutter: Lysette De La Coure * Herkunft der Mutter: Taki - Gakure * Geschwister: --- * Besonderheiten: Mizukami Samehada Was könnten andere an deinem Charakter mögen? Ehrlichkeit, Verschwiegenheit, Freundlichkeit, offene Art Was könnten andere an deinem Charakter hassen? Zu langes Schweigen, Ihre Unbeholfenheit (manchmal), Agressivität Was macht dein Charakter wenn er nervös ist? Unterschiedlich! Ist sie nur leicht nervös, dann beißt sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Ist sie ziemlich nervös, dreht sie meistens den Kopf weg. Ist sie aber stark nervös, dann wird sie knallrot. (Trifft auf Liebe, aber auch auf andere Lebenslagen zu) Wie bereitet er sich mental auf schwere Aufgaben vor? Meistens bereitet sie sich kaum vor. Sie lebt in ihr Leben hinein. Nenne ein Objekt das dein Charakter aus seiner Kindheit noch immer aufbewahrt! Das Familienerbstück; Mizukami. Wenn dein Charakter von allen wichtigen Momenten seines Lebens ein Foto besäße, welches Foto wäre das? Ein Familienfoto mit ihren Eltern. Zu wem schaut dein Charakter auf und warum? Zu ihrer Mutter. Ihre Mutter war damals ein Mitglied der Anbu - Einheit in Taki - Gakure. Aus der Sicht deines Charakters, was ist sein größter Fehler? Ihrer Meinung nach öffnet sie sich zu schnell. Aus deiner Sicht, was ist der größte Fehler deines Charakters? Aus meiner Sicht der Größte Fehler zu versuchen die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Wie verhält sich dein Charakter Fremden gegenüber? Fremden gegenüber verhält sie sich meist verschlossen. Welche sprachlichen Angewohnheiten hat dein Charakter? Schmollen: Hmpf .. ; Wütend und dabei Fluchend: Sksss... (Fast wie ein Zischen) Benutzt er bestimmte Worte oft? Nein. Wie wirkt dein Charakter auf Fremde? Da sie sehr schweigsam ist, meist nicht sehr gut, denn die meisten wissen nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollen. Sonst ist sie aber freundlich. Andere Menschen die sie aber kennt, ist sie meistens offen und wechselt mit diesen mehr als 2-3 Worte. Wie ist dein Charakter aufgewachsen? In Normalen Verhältnissen. Wobei es schwieriger wurde, als die Mutter starb. Da sie in einer Anbu-Einheit tätig war, starb sie als sie versuchte, dass Dorf vor Krawallbrüdern zu schützen. Man sagt sogar das Orochimaru seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Hat dein Charakter noch Beziehungen zu Personen aus seiner Jugend? Akahito Idane Welche Bezugspersonen hat dein Charakter? Akahito Idane Wie steht dein Charakter zu Technologie? Der Technologie ist sie sehr aufgeschlossen. Wie steht dein Charakter zu Medizin? Die Medizin interessiert sie sehr, allein aus ihrer Vergangenheit her möchte sie mehr wissen. Für wen oder was würde dein Charakter sein Leben riskieren? Für Jemanden den sie Liebt. Was ist das Ziel deines Charakters? Sie möchte gern in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter eintreten und ihre Mutter stolz machen. Vor was fürchtet sich dein Charakter? Vor die Bilder als sie sah wie ihre Mutter starb. Wie verhält sich dein Charakter Fremden gegenüber? Verschlossen aber dennoch Freundlich. Welchen Stellenwert hat Leben für deinen Charakter? Das Leben zählt für sie an Zweiter Stelle. Freunde und Familie, steht bei ihr an Erster Stelle. Hat dein Charakter einen Sinn für Kultur und Schönheit? Ja. Was isst und trinkt dein Charakter am liebsten? Obst und Gemüse. Ab und zu darf es mal Sake sein. Dennoch trinkt sie gern Tee und ein Ramen - Stand wird auch ab und zu mal besucht. Wie steht dein Charakter zu Alkohol und Drogen? Sie trinkt gern mal zu Partys etwas Sake, aber Rauchen vermeidet und hasst sie, da es ihr Vater tut. Wie steht dein Charakter zur Liebe? Ist für alles offen. Dennoch ist sie der Meinung, dass Liebe totaler Schwachsinn ist. Erweiterte Jo-nin Technicken: Bei Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Jutsu der Wasserdrachenbombe) wird aus einer großen Menge Wasser ein Wasserdache geformt. Diese Suiton Technik ist ein B-Rang Nin-Jutsu. Erlernte Jo-nin Technicken: Kirin. Bei dieser Technik erwärmt der Anwender erst die Umgebung, um Gewitterwolken zu erzeugen. Dann nutzt er die Energie der Blitze, die aus den Gewitterwolken entstehen, um genug Energie für diese Technik nutzen zu können. Diese Technik ist stärker als jede Technik, die ein Mensch aus eigener Kraft erzeugen könnte und hat die Geschwindigkeit eines Blitzes, Hunderte Male schneller als die Geschwindigkeit des Schalls. Das macht diese Technik so gut wie unausweichbar. Erweiterte Erlernte Chu-nin Techniken: Bei Oukashou sammelt man viel Chakra in seiner Faust und kann so mit enormer Kraft zuschlagen, eventuell sogar Felsen zerschlagen. Wenn man direkt von dieser Attacke getroffen wird, kann man sogar getötet werden. Voraussetzung ist, dass man sein Chakra perfekt kontrollieren kann. Erlernte Chu-nin Techniken: Bei dem Jutsu Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Mizu = Wasser ; Bunshin = Doppelgänger ; Jutsu = Kunst) erschafft man Doppelgänger aus Wasser. Die Stärke diese Doppelgänger hängt von der Zahl der erschaffenen Doppelgänger ab. Wenn man z.B. zehn Doppelgänger erschafft, haben sie ein Zehntel von der Stärke des Besitzers. (C-Rang) Erlernte Ge-nin Technik: Kanashibari no Jutsu ist ein Jutsu, bei dem der Gegner gelähmt wird. Es ist eine grundlegende Kunst, deren Wirkung vom Können des Anwenders abhängt, wobei das Beherrschen des Jutsus normalerweise kein Problem ist Grundausbildung zum Genin Drittes Jahr: Stichwaffen Skill Grundausbildung zum Genin Zweites Jahr: Erweiterter Schwert Skill Grundausbildung zum Genin Erstes Jahr: Schwert Skill